SkyWarriors
by Skynight-fredy
Summary: Skywarriors relata la historia de varios personajes que tienen un fin en comun y ese es porteger a los que mas aman o a al bien publico, seran ellos los heroes que se uniran para salvar a la humanidad o seran derribados uno por uno? Esta historia es totalmente mia asi que no se vale copiar, los personajes y todos son inventos mios. Fredy Pineda - Autor
1. Demonios internos

_**Demonios internos**_

**Heaven-Distrito Central- Da**

-SESION DE ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA AHORA!- El entrenador de guerreros en heaven comanda a los tres Jóvenes sentados esperando en las bancas del coliseo.

Los tres jóvenes se levantan y se colocan en posición.

-Bien, solo podrán usar una técnica- el entrenador Kory les ordena.  
-Perfecto para mí- Jessie, uno de los mejores discípulos de Oblivion con armadura y aura dorada une su dedo índice con el medio y hace un tipo de espada con los dos dedos de la mano derecha, una espada súper delgada.  
-Comencemos no?- Jenssen, el gemelo de Jessie e discípulo de Oblivion también con armadura y aura dorada como el sol escupe fuego de su boca como señal de su desesperación por comenzar la batalla.  
-Cual es el apuro muchachos…- Code, nacido en Hell con un pasado oscuro, discípulo de Oblivion con armadura negra con morada y aura morada le brillan los ojos de color rojo como el mismo infierno.

El coliseo se comienza a llenar poco a poco de más y mas personas, era una batalla de todos contra todos, el entrenador Kory comenzó la batalla con un disparo de energía dorada hacia el cielo. Ninguno de los jóvenes se movieron, todos estaban mirándose lentamente, cuando de repente todos se movieron rápidamente, en una batalla de todos contra todos, Jessie se elevo y hizo que su espada se cortara en pequeños y delgados triángulos para atacar a Code dispara desde las altura a lo cual Code dispara rayos laser rojos de sus ojos y evita que Jessie le disparase.

-Es eso todo lo que tienes Jess!?- Code se eleva y empieza a disparar desde sus ojos.

Code es interrumpido de su persecución a Jessie por Jenssen, Jenssen se eleva y con sus dos puños ataco en el abdomen a Code.

-Vamos Code, no pude haberte detenido de un golpe así jajajaja- El rubio exclama mientras se mueve su dedo índice hacia los lados.  
-No te descuides tanto hermanito- Jessie dispara desde más arriba hacia Jenssen con sus disparos de triángulos.  
-Eres un idiota Jess- Jenssen se eleva hacia arriba para atacar a su hermano cuando de repente siente otro disparo por detrás.

Code dispara con sus ojos a Jenssen quien estaba a punto de escupir fuego por su poca. Jessie va y ataca a Code con un puñetazo, Code lo evade y le da un codazo en la boca a Jessie, Jessie cae al suelo, Code se da la vuelta y mira a Jenssen tirar fuego por su boca hacia él, Code se eleva pero el fuego alcanza su cinturón de tela y la quema. Code voltea y trata de disparar hacia Jenssen cuando es interrumpido.

-ALTO!- Oblivion entra por la entrada del coliseo, Su túnica blanca, sus sandalias de plata pura, su largo cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda y su cetro blanco plateado con una forma de circulo en la parte superior, un diamante en el centro y las puntas doradas.  
-O-Oblivion señor- Kory se inclina junto con el resto de las personas en el coliseo  
-Levántense por favor- Oblivion pide que todos se levanten amablemente.  
-Mi señor- Los tres jóvenes se inclinan ante Oblivion.  
-Ustedes también levántense- Oblivion ordena  
-Qu-que desea mi señor?- Kory le pregunta  
-Vine a ver la batalla de mis tres mejores discípulos- Oblivion dice con tanta tranquilidad – Pero quiero que sea una batalla con todo- Su mirada cambia a seriedad.  
-P-pero señor ellos solo pueden usar una habilidad especial… son demasiado sus poder…- El entrenador Kory es interrumpido por Oblivion.  
-Quieres cuestionarme?- Oblivion pregunta  
-No mi señor- El entrenador Kory salta de su butaca y comienza la batalla de nuevo.  
-Con que una batalla con todo eh?- Jenssen enciende su aura y mira a los otros dos con mirada sínica.  
-No creas que será tan fácil Jen- Jessie enciende su aura y une sus dos piernas, pone sus brazos en forma de X haciendo con su energía unas espadas con sujetador en dos brazaletes de energía en ambos brazos.  
-Ya veremos…- Code enciende su aura y empieza a emanar electricidad de su mano derecha.

Los tres guerreros atacan al mismo tiempo, Jessie lanza un espadazo a la cara de su hermano el cual este lo esquiva y ataca con fuego de su boca a Code, Code se suspende y lanza electricidad a los dos hermanos, la electricidad los alcanza.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes….Co-Code!- Jenssen dispara con su energía a Code con su brazo derecho.

Jessie aprovecha la distracción de Jenssen y le da una patada en el abdomen y lo manda contra la pared del coliseo.

-Por eso te quiero hermano- Jessie se burla.  
-No eres gracioso Jess- Code se tele transporta hasta Jessie y lo patea en la quijada sacándole sangre de la boca.  
-UGH- Jessie se limpia la sangre y da un puñetazo al hombro de Code el cual este le agarra la mano y da rodillazo en el abdomen- GAH!- Jessie se queja.  
-Nadie trata a mi hermanito así, a menos que sea yo- Jenssen se levanta y hace su técnica especial, extiende sus brazos y los cruza haciendo de sus dedos formas de pistola y dispara dos disparos delgadamente diminutos.

Los disparos se unen y pasan a través de Jessie sin lastimarle los órganos, primero el disparo lo golpea y después explota.

-GHHK!- Jessie sale disparado por la explosión hacia el medio de la arena de batalla.

Jenssen crea unas cadenas de su energía dorada y las dispara hacia Jessie, el cual las evada y dispara pequeños trozos de triángulos de energía explosivos hacia Jenssen.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes Jess!?- Jenssen cubierto por un escudo de energía dorada cuestiona.  
-Eso no es todo Jen!- Jessie desciende con su puño enfrente mientras su hermanos asciende con su puño enfrente.  
-Patetico…- Jenssen y Jessie chocan puños en medio del aire causando un impacto de sonido horrible.  
-Hmpf…- Oblivion mira la batalla de los dos hermanos, sus ojos se alteran cuando siente algo raro viniendo de Code.

Los hermanos seguían batallando en el aire cuando de repente una bola de energía se acercaba a ellos, una bola de energía proveniente de Code, la bola de energía se abre en forma de un campo eléctrico circular atrapando a los gemelos y haciéndolos explotar hasta caer al suelo.

-No!- Oblivion se miraba preocupado.  
-Ghk…- El aura de Code se volvía más y más gruesa mientras sus ojos se tornaban morados y el cada vez más poderoso y con una mirada sínica y con sed de sangre.  
-Pensé que ya había co-controlado eso….- Jenssen se levanta con dolor del suelo.  
-Pues al parecer no todavía!- Jessie estaba de rodilla viendo la situación.  
-Levántate- Jenssen lo queda viendo.  
-Oh… Cierto!- Jessie se levanta  
-Señor h-hay que detener esto!- Kory se levanta de su butaca.  
-No Kory, ellos los resolverán- Oblivion trataba de no sonar preocupado.

-Atácalo con todo!- Jenssen le dijo a Jessie, los gemelos rubios se quedaron viendo y asentaron, atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Code.

Una nube de polvo se levanto en el coliseo tras el ataque de los gemelos, el polvo se disipo y se miraba una figura de energía de forma de cuervo, era Code con su animal interno en forma de energía pura…

-GKKH- un sonido de aterrador salían de las cuerdas vocales de Code.  
-M-mierda…- Jessie exclamo viendo hacia la figura de energía en forma de cuervo.  
-Solo queda una opción hermano- Jenssen y Jessie cambiaron de posiciones, Jenssen el gemelo Zurdo se paso al lado izquierdo y Jessie el gemelo diestro se paso al lado derecho.

Los dos incrementaron sus auras, Jenssen puse su mano derecha verticalmente hacia Jessie y Jessie puso su mano izquierda verticalmente hacia Jenssen, los dos se agarraron de la mano y así incrementar su poder, cerraron los ojos y al abrirlo Jenssen tenía el ojo de león en el lazo izquierdo y Jessie en el lado derecho, los gemelos alzaron sus manos libres hacia enfrente atacando con un León de energía a Code convertido en un cuervo de energía.  
El León sale de la energía y auras de Jessen y Jessie y atacan al cuervo de Code, el cuervo se eleva y lanza un rayo de energía de su pico mientras el León lo esquiva y contraataca haciendo más grande sus garras y elevándose para alcanzar al cuervo, el León alcanza al cuervo con sus garras y las ensarta en su pecho, lo lanza al suelo del coliseo y lanza un rayo de energía de la boca el cual causa otra nube de polvo en el coliseo.

-S-se acabo?- Jessie pregunta con su voz agotada.  
-N-no lo creo- Jenssen suena con su voz entrecortada y agotada también.

El Leon suelta un rugido y regresa hacia Jessie y Jenssen, el humo se disipa y se mira al cuervo de Code lanzar un chillido mientras desaparece.

-UGH- Code cae al suelo del cansancio.  
-Lo hicimos…- Los gemelos asientan con su voz cansada mientras sueltan sus manos y desaparece todo el efecto de combinar sus poderes, permanecen parados un segundo cuando de repente se desmayan del agotamiento.  
-Ves….?- Oblivion queda viendo a Kory -te dije que ellos podían manejarlo- Oblivion se levanta y se dirige a la arena- Traigan a unos enfermeros **RAPIDO**\- Oblivion ordena.

**La Tierra-New York- Noche**

Una vigilante miraba a través de sus binoculares desde un edificio de 4 pisos de altura hacia la compañía Striker Corporations

-Hmm…. Nada interesante hasta el momento- la mujer de cabellera negra, labios carnosos, antifaz de domino, con una parte superior de tela flexible con partes de metal en el centro de color negro con azul oscuro y dorado, capa color negro como la noche, dos brazaletes de metal en los brazos color dorado, una parte inferior color negro con azul oscuro y dorado con parte metálicas y unas botas color azul oscuro con tacón color dorado metálico – Solo he venido a perder mi tiempo….- La vigilante se lanzo hacia atrás haciendo una vuelta de 360 hacia el callejón que estaba a la par del edificio donde ella estaba, cayo fácilmente en su motocicleta escondida en el callejón hábilmente.

Ella se sube a la moto y la enciende cuando una comunicación entra* Encontró algo señorita?* Un hombre de traje negro con corbata pregunta por el comunicador de la moto.  
*Lastimosamente no James* la vigilante se comunica con el mayordomo por medio del comunicador.  
*Señorita Striker, necesita descansar, se ve algo agotada* La vigilante pone en marcha su motocicleta.  
*Esta bien James, Darkstrike Woman fuera…* Darkstrike Woman iba saliendo del callejón cuando de repente sale una llamarada intensa de una alcantarilla enfrente de ella lo cual hace que ella frene y se quede impactada ante la situación.  
*S-señorita Striker, está usted bien!?- El mayordomo se preocupa.  
*enviare la motocicleta hacia la cueva James, mándame la nave hacia mi dirección* La vigilante ordena al mayordomo enviando la moto en piloto automático hacia su base secreta.  
*Por supuesto señorita* El mayordomo recibe las coordenadas de la vigilante que las había mandado desde su brazalete dorado del brazo izquierdo.

La nave llega donde Darkstike Woman estaba.

*Bien… Entrare* Dice lanzándose hacia la alcantarilla.

Darkstrike Woman camina por la alcantarilla hasta ver un tope, mira hacia abajo y ve dos seres que no son de este mundo.

~demonios~ La vigilante susurra mientras dos demonios salían de un portal.  
\- - un demonio exclamo en un idioma o lengua que Darkstrike Woman no conocía.  
\- - El segundo demonio exclamo.

Los dos demonios se dirigieron por otra parte de los tubos de la alcantarilla, Darkstrike Woman espero el momento apropiado para bajar de la parte de arriba donde ella estaba.  
Bajo suavemente sin hacer mucho ruido y se acerco a ver la inscripción en la pared donde se había abierto el portal, paso su dedo índice del brazo derecho por una ceniza alrededor de la inscripción que estaba brillando rojo fuego.  
Darkstrike Woman recogió un poco en un tubo de ensayo portátil, al quitarse el polvo de sus guantes utilizando sus dedos el polvo se convirtió en fuego.

-Mierda…- Dice con una explosión que la manda contra una pared.  
-Maldito metano….- Se soba la cabeza y se dirige nuevamente a la inscripción.

Darkstrike Woman toca con su dedo índice y el medio de su brazo derecho la inscripción que decía " " al tocarla su mente se fue en blanco y solo vio lo que era una tierra de fuego y furia llena de sangre de culpables y algunos inocentes, mira como un tipo con cuerpo de roca y lava fluyendo a través de su cuerpo abría miles de portales hacia la tierra.

Darkstrike Woman cae al suelo pensativa y nerviosa por lo que había visto.

\- - se escucha la voz de uno de los demonios.  
\- - el otro Demonio responde.

Darkstrike Woman se da la vuelta y saca una de sus katanas con su mano derecha, Da un salto y patea en la cara a uno de los demonios, del salto cae agachada en el agua de alcantarilla y agarra la katana con sus dos manos y hace un movimiento ligero hacia arriba partiendo al otro demonio por la mitad el cual su cuerpo muerto se convierte en fuego y explota por el metano de la alcantarilla mandándola contra una pared de nuevo, Darkstrike Woman se levanta y empuña su segunda Katana con su brazo izquierdo y corre hacia el demonio quien estaba parado, Darkstrike Woman pasa literalmente a través del cortándolo en forma de una "X" haciéndolo explotar, Darkstrike Woman intenta esquivar la onda explosiva de la explosión causada por la muerte del demonio y cae agachada en las aguas de alcantarilla.

-Bien hay que terminar esto…- Darkstrike Woman guarda sus dos Katannas en sus respectivas shirasayas.

Darkstrike Woman se levanta y camina hacia la inscripción la cual examina y toma foto de ella, volteando su brazo derecho e invocando a una espada mística con una especia de energía blanca, empuña la espada firmemente y con las dos manos ataca a la inscripción la cual empieza a lanzar rayos de energía roja, Darkstrike Woman empuja con más fuerza contra la inscripción hasta que quiebra la pared y la inscripción queda inhabilitada.

*James…* La vigilante contacta al mayordomo  
*si señorita?* el mayordomo responde.  
*Contáctame con Nature overrated, Frost Wizard y Fast Fire* Darkstrike Woman sonaba preocupada a través del intercomunicador.

**CONTINUARA…**

*******notas de autor*  
OMFG este es mi segundo capítulo de Skywarriors ewe recuerden que todo esto viene de mi cabeza pensante uwu así que no se vale copiar, se que esta historia no es normalmente como yo narro, pero decidí narrar así que como narro en Batboy, asi que si… este es el segundo cap de Skywarrios, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Fredy Pineda - Autor****  
**


	2. Demonios externos

**Demonios externos**

* * *

Heaven- distrito central- día

El hospital Angelical, Atendido por los mejores doctores y enfermeros sanadores de Heaven. Un lugar totalmente inmaculado con pilares gigantes en los pasillos blancos y con una recepción espectacular. Blanco con dorado son las habitaciones que estan bien atendidas por las enfermeras del distrito central de heaven que usan sus poderes para sanar. El hospital es un hospital con más de 17 alas para las diferentes profesiones medicas por ejemplo tratar guerreros, odontología, cirugías, operaciones, rayos x etc...

Abre los ojos confundido- D...dónde estoy?- se baja de la levitación en la camilla desesperadamente- e...estoy desnudo- dice mirándose fijamente el cuerpo cuando se abre una puerta y entra una joven de piel esbelta caucásica, con una mirada frágil de color gris, cara bonita y con buenos atributos en el cuerpo

La enfermera interina nueva entra y se queda boquiabierta -Code, pensé que estaba… uhm…- La enfermera queda viendo en la entrepierna de Code la cual queda viendo minuciosamente.

Code se cuenta y la queda viendo fijamente -Mis ojos están arriba, hermosa- dice Code chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que su energía se convierta solida poniéndose un bóxer.

-Lo siento, es solo que yo…- La enfermera se disculpa – pues…- La enfermera queda rojo escarlata de lo sonrojada que estaba

Code lo nota y con tono de seducción habla -Sin balbuceos amor, dime que paso y talvez algo pase…- Code demanda agarrándose el bulto en su bóxer.

La enfermera se sonroja, ajusta sus lente que se le caían dejando ver con más claridad su hermosos ojos grises – Señor Code Crawler, contusión debido a sobredosis de aura sobrecargando su cuerpo hasta no poder más, manipulado un poco por su aura morada igualmente por su animal espíritu.

-Yo… Los gemelos, Dios que hice- Code se desespera y chasquea sus dedos una segunda vez poniéndose su armadura. Code corre saliendo por la puerta casi botando a la enfermera y empezando a volar por el pasillo.

\- Code, no lo he dado de alta!- sale la enfermera por el pasillo viendo como el hombre que estuve 2 meses en coma salía como si nada de la camilla-Ugh! Ya me había ilusionado, no doy ni una- la enfermera entristecida se voltea hacia la sala de descanso chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer una taza de café.

Code sobrevuela todo el hospital "angelical" y se detiene el lobby.

-Jessie y Jenssen Bless, dónde están?- pregunta con desesperación.

-Buenos dias primeramente, Es Usted es familiar de ellos o algo… un momento usted es Code Crawler, usted no ha sido dado de alta debería estar en camilla, descansando- La recepcionista lo queda viendo sin emoción alguna.

Code queda pensativo -...Eso no importa, me siento bien. Donde están los gemelos? – Code demanda.

La recepcionista se cubre la cabeza con su mano -Habitación 408, a la par donde usted estaba- lo queda viendo con obviedad.

Code apenado la queda viendo con cara de tonto-Oh! Gracias- Code empieza a sobrevolar el hospital de nuevo- soy tan idiota...- llega a la habitación 408 y desciende.

Code abre la puerta y se encuentra a los gemelos en camilla levitando con energía curativa alrededor de ellos.

Code los mira con decepcion en si mismo y culpa -Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención- mira a los gemelos rubios como levitaban de las camillas – porque las enfermeras y doctores mantienen a los pacientes desnudos, Dios…- Code exclama cuando siente que alguien entra por la puerta

-Es para que se curen más rápido- dice el gran Oblivion, mano derecha de Dios – Sky, me alegra que hayas despertado. Seguramente los gemelos despertaran pronto.

-Oblivion, señor- Code intenta inclinarse cuando Oblivion lo detiene lo mira fijamente- Porque… porque paso esto de nuevo?- Code se encuentra resentido consigo mismo.

-No lo sé, pueder ser que tu aura este muy descontrolada y necesitas mas fuerza de voluntad para sustentarla para usarla al máximo- Code agacha la cabeza- Sky, no te sientas decepcionado con tigo mismo- Oblivion pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Skynight(code)- ya no eres aquel muchachito lleno de furia que intento asesinarme hace tanto...- Oblivion le sonrie a Code- siento que eres como un hijo para mi ahora skynight-

Los ojos de Code se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas de esperanza y felicidad -Gracias Oblivion pero talvez...no se... esque... se supone que ya lo había dominado…yo…- Code se sintió confundido- no lo sé Oblivion, siento algo raro esta sucediendo en Hell y eso interfiere con mis poderes como cuando paso el otro incidente hace 8 meses... Algo grande pasara Oblivion lo siento- Code queda viendo con procupacion a Oblivion. Oblivion trata de quitar la mirada de preocupación enfente de su pupilo.

* * *

La tierra- New York City – Cueva debajo del puente de Manhattan – Madrugada

La Striker base es una cueva subterránea debajo del puente de Manhattan en la profundidades del rio. Con la tecnología de la compañía Striker corporations de la dueña Jessica Striker. La cueva fue diseñada para todos los artilugios que la vigilante más conocida de New York guarde todo el arsenal para su combate contra el crimen. La cueva es una mezcla totalmente de titanio con tungsteno. La striker cycle y el striker runner estan en la misma habitacion ya que son los dos transportes terrestres de la heroína. El striker sub y striker jet están en la misma habitación para que los dos vehículo salgan por el rió en diferentes dirección. El lugar es un lugar oscuro en ciertas partes pero luminoso entre los corredores, un lugar con muchos secretos y con un computador que puede tener acceso a todo tipo de cámaras mundialmente con una interfaz y conexión a internet súper altas.

El mayordomo de Darkstrike Woman hace pasar a los tres superheroes que Darkstrike habia citado por una entrada secreta -Me alegran que hayan llegado caballeros, pasen- James el mayordomo de Darkstrike Woman los hace pasar adentro de la cueva.

-Whoa! primera vez que entro- Fast Fire exclama con exaltación. Robert Monnet compañero de Frost Wizard, usa arco y flecha, sus super poder son pyrokinesis y correr a velocidades increíbles.

-Yo ya había entrado y está muy diferente- Frost Wizard se mira calmado. Frost Wizard también conocido como Alexander Stain, Fast Fire es su compañero para combatir el crimen. Usa arco y flechas y sus súper poderes son cryokinesis y correr a velocidades increíbles.

-Podremos ver el striker runner?- Fast Fire se escucha ansioso- o el striker sub e inclusive mejor el striker Jet... Whoa seria increible ver tod...- Es interrumpido por el mayordomo.

\- La ama Darkstrike me ordeno que los llevara directamente a la sala central, lo lamento tanto- El mayordomo sonríe - por aquí.

Nature Overrated el héroe británico mira derecho por la dirección del mayordomo sin hacer preguntas.-…- Nature Overrated, conocido por ser el hijo de Captain Animal, Clint Aragon es parte de una de las familias más prestigiosas en Inglaterra, dueño de Aragon &amp; C.O, sus poderes consisten en la manipulación de las plantas sin dejar que especializado en el uso de cualquier tipo de arma blanca y técnicas de karate.

Los tres héroes seguían al mayordomo por los corredores hasta llegar a la computadora central donde se encontraba Darkstrike Woman. Los heroes observan que Darkstrike Woman está con un tank top, herida con golpes por todo el cuerpo y vendada por en pequeñas áreas.

-Bienvenidos- Darkstrike woman se acerca a ellos un poco adolorida- me alegra que hayan podido venir- Darkstrike Woman se acerca hacia la computadora central empezando a escribir comandos en el escritorio de la computadora.

Cierra la boca - Frost wizard le susurra a Fast fire quien estaba casi babeando por ver a Darkstrike woman -Que te paso?- Frost Wizard pregunta

Darkstrike queda viendo a todos- ya lo sabrás, Miren esto- Darkstrike Woman abre el video y mientras el video transcurre empieza a narrar los hechos- antier en la noche la alcantarilla por Astor row exploto así que baje a investigar. Vi algo como… como demonios, me atacaron y gracias a Dios los vencí pero Salí lastimada y casi quemada por el metano ya que al partir estas cosas por la mitad explotaban.- Darkstrike woman relata la historia mientras pone la siguiente imagen que es un jeroglífico – Pero lo que me inquieta y sigue inquietando es esto- muestra la imagen – toque es y sentí como que un millón de almas en pena pasaron por mi cuerpo y vi algo como un tipo con cuerpo de roca y marcado con lava pasando por él.

El mayordomo se acerca donde estaban a los Héroes- Algo de te señorita para su compañia?- James pregunta

-Seria una delicia James, por favor- Darkstrike le agradece por el gesto.

Nature Overrated camina hasta donde estaba Darkstrike Woman y de una USB introduce una imagen parecida del jeroglífico que Darskstrike había mostrado anteriormente – me paso casi lo mismo hace unas semanas, en Londres, cuando patrullaba me metí dentro de una alcantarilla ya que había escuchado sonidos extraños y me desconcertó tanto que baje. No había nadie allí ya pero encontré este símbolo inusual en la pared, lo escanee y le pedí a una amiga en el ámbito de las artes oscuras que me ayudara a analizarlo. Bajamos a la misma alcantarilla y lo analizo pero ella entro en trance y despertó como a los dos días. Ella dijo que era como haber está sufriendo una eternidad en el infierno, así que de hecho es es magia muy avanzada aun para los magos de la tierra- Nature nos quedó viendo a todos y continuo- A la semana después seguí a algo como lo que tu viste Darkstrike. Lo perseguí pero solo me quedo viendo, sonrió y desvaneció en una llamarada de fuego.

-Nosotros vimos algo parecido también, nuestros googles captan todo tipo de imagen con una cámara de 6080p que nos permite grabar cosas aun yendo a súper velocidad- Frost Wizard nos explica dirigiéndose al monitor conectando sus googles al CPU de la cueva.

Frost Wizard nos muestra una imagen nítida de ellos corriendo a súper velocidad cuando de repente se mira como una figura roja en forma demoniaca se desintegra en una llamarada de fuego frente a ellos.

*Whoa viste eso* Fast Fire exclamaba en el video  
* Si, que demonios fue eso…* Frost Wizard grita en el vídeo

-Interesante- Dice Darkstrike Woman cruzando sus brazos- esto es evidentemente una invasión o algo por el estilo -Bueno... tenemos todos los recursos disponibles así que a trabajar por si alguien mas ha presenciado estos "avistamientos" - Darkstrike se inclina hacia el monitor levantando un poco el trasero.

-Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, esperare el te y me retirare- Nature Overrated dice.

-Disculpen- Fast Fire quita la cara de alelado y deja de verle el trasero a Darkstrike -En el blog de los superhéroes hay cosas y avistamientos parecidos me parecio ver la vez pasada, lo vi asi de pasada- Fast Fire comenta

-En el que?- preguntan los demás

Se acerca al monitor y pone el url tecleando los comandos- Si, es un foro privado solo para súper héroes alrededor del mundo y al precer hay avistamientos de eso por todas partes- Fast Fire queda viendo a los demás.

Todos en la sala se quedaron viendo por lo comentado y lo misterioso que se habló en la cueva.

-El te esta listo Jovenes-El mayordomo se acerca con el te sirviéndolo en un carrito con charola.

* * *

Heaven- Distrito central- Casa real – sala de entrenamiento del héroe- noche

-Sé que puedo controlarlo- Code Crawler estaba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento del héroe.

La sala de entrenamiento del héroe es una sala de entrenamiento con peones de energía pura para pelear contra las personas que quieran entrenar allí. Un lugar con grandes pilares blancos, piscina, una cascada que cae del centro del lugar de arriba hacia abajo.

-Vengan!- Code comanda a los peones de energía a atacarlo.

Los peones de energía atacan a Code uno va sobrevolándolo por arriba a lo que el esquiva la caída del peón y lo regresa con un solo puñetazo en el centro que lo hizo desvanecerse. El segundo peón lo ataca por la espalda a lo cual Code se da la vuelta y vuela hacia atrás lanzando un rayo de energía de sus ojos fulminando al peón definitivamente. El tercer peón le aparece por detrás a Code sujetándolo a lo que Code lo quita de su espalda y lo tira hacia el suelo lanzando un granada de energía hacia el haciéndolo explotar en pedazos desvaneciéndolo.

Code desciende lentamente llegando al punto de agacharse en el suelo, su respiración se entrecorta – Vamos sé que puedo controlar esta furia que llevo dentro- se pone de pie y sacudo el sudor de su abdomen.

-Impresionante…- Aparece una joven de cabellera roja, ojos marron como la miel, un cuerpo esbelto de piel caucásica, manos delicadas, con sonrisa encantadora y buenos atributos aplaude al entrenamiento de Code.

-Nayerith- Code se acerca a ella y la abraza – ellos siguen en coma por mi culpa…- Code se resiente consigo mismo de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, te vengo a dar buenas nuevas- Nayerith agarro las manos de Code y le dijo- Jessie y Jenssen acaban de despertar y están siendo dados de alta en este momento- la pelirroja le agarra la cara a Code y el la acuesta en su pecho.

-Gracias a Dios- Exclama Code dándole un beso en la frente a Nayerith y dirigiéndose hacia el hospital Angelical.

Hell- Distrito downtown- noche infernal

Un lugar con el calor de más de mil soles, almas en intenso quejido y el ardiente fugo sombrío por todas partes.

-Sarcor, señor- Dos demonios se inclinan ante el amo de las tinieblas Sarcor – hemos hecho todo lo posible para que los héroes humanos nos avisten

-perfecto…- El maestro de las tinieblas chasquea sus dedos haciendo desaparecer a los demonios.

-Sarcor, esto no me gusta para nada- Neo, hermano de Sarcor se le acerca y le reclama

-Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme Neo- Sarcor queda viendo a su hermano con indiferencia.

-Donde tienes a Tommy?- Neo pregunta desconcertado

-Entrenando- Sarcor queda viendo a su hermano con mirada siniestra.

-Que diablos has hecho…- Neo se retira con temor y odio a su hermano.

-La invasión comenzara pronto….- Sarcor susurra con una pequeña carcajada macabra.

**^NOTAS DE AUTOR^**

**Como 9 meses para la segunda parte de esta historia hecha por mi, todos los perosnajes son mios 3 y espero que alguien deje alguna reseña o algo :D**


	3. Revelación

Revelación

* * *

La Tierra - Nueva York - Día

*SE-SION TER-MI-NADA*

-Buen entrenamiento, Alexander- Jessica Striker le extiende la mano al joven tumbado en el piso.

-Me agarraste por sorpresa… Eso fue todo jajajaja- agarra la mano extendida de Jessica.

*CO-MU-NI-CA-CION EN-TRAN-TE* La computadora de la cueva informa.

-Bien- Dice Jessica amarrándose el cabello en forma de cola de caballo- abrir llamada- Comanda a la computadora mientras se acerca a ella.

*Darkstrike, te interesara lo que descubrí* Clint Aragon rápido aclara el motivo de su llamada.

-Bien, también tengo un informe acerca de…- Jessica es interrumpida por una llamada entrante de FastFire.

*Chicos, que bueno que estamos todos en la llamada* FastFire aclara el motivo de su llamada.

*Bien, como te decía, mi amiga logro analizarlo, fue un ardua trabajo pero, logro descifrar la parte superior.* Continuo Clint.

-Eso es genial, porque yo hice que un amigo me descifrara el jeroglífico de la alcantarilla, solo pudo descifrar la parte inferior…- Jessica queda viendo la imagen en la pantalla – Tienes que venirte a Nueva York para lograr terminar de descifrar todo esto y así podrem…- Jessica es interrumpida.

*Woah! Vieron eso!?* Fastfire grita mientras corre velozmente.

-Yo…Yo lo vi- Alexander queda estupefacto ante la situación.

Fastfire enfoca sus lentes en el callejón – Que diablos es eso?- Fastfire pregunta.

-Siguelo!- Darkstrike Ordena mientras se levanta de la silla dejándola caer al suelo.

*Si, jefa* Fastfire en tono sarcástico comenta mientras corre hacia el callejón, la figura siniestra se desvanece entre las sombras.

Fastfire corre rápidamente hacia el callejón * Bien… Aquí no hay nada… * queda observando frenéticamente el lugar * Bien… creo que fue una falsa Alarma o lo que sea que haya estado aquí se ha desvanecido * Fastfire baja la guardia.

Un demonio sale de entre las sombras y le pega fuertemente en el estómago.

*Ugh!* Fastfire se retuerce del dolor descansando en el suelo

-Enfoca bien tus goggles!- Jessica Striker suda de los nervios.

*Ugh…*Fastfire escupe un poco de sangre * Thut* Queda viendo al demonio con odio y nervios.

*Dale este mensaje al mundo* El Demonio se agacha y agarra a Fastfire de la barbilla * La Guerra se aproxima, ríndanse ante Sarcor o sufran las consecuencias, el infier…* El Demonio es interrumpido por una flecha que atravesó su pecho y cayendo al suelo.

*Con quien crees que estás hablando, maldita bestia!* Fastfire se levanta del suelo * Vendrás conmigo y responderás mis preguntas* Fastfire lo queda viendo.

*JAJAJAJAJA* El demonio solo queda viendo a FastFire con una mirada penetrante *Hail Sarcor* se desvanece en una llamarada de fuego.

*Qu…Que?* Fastifre se queda asombrado y se sienta el suelo.

-Ough…que…que mierda?- Jessica descansa en el teclado de la súper computadora * …* Jessica queda desconcertada por lo que paso.

*Iré inmediatamente a Nueva York* Clint cierra su conexión.

-B…Bien, yo me dirijo a la oficina, Alexander quedas a cargo de la cueva.- Darkstrike Woman se dirige hacia las regaderas.

* * *

La Tierra – Londres - Tarde

-Ire Inmediatamente a Nueva York- Clint Cierra su conexión – Uff… Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Señor Aragon, su "avión" está listo- La asistente de Clint entra a la habitación, él se encuentra asustado debido al brusco abrir de puerta de sus asistente – Le pasa algo?- Lo queda viendo con desertes – Esta usted bien?-

-Uff… que susto me sacaste, Angelic – Se sostiene el pecho dejando un respiro salir – Gracias, salgo enseguida- Angelic está a punto de salir de la habitación – Angelic…-

Angelic se sonroja – Si, señor?-

-Si te preguntan, diles que salí de vacaciones.- Clint abre el compartimiento secreto de su oficina.

-Cla…Claro- cierra la puerta de la oficina de Clint – "Le pasa algo señor?" Ugh… Soy una tonta...-

La Tierra – Nueva York – Industrias Striker – Tarde

*Estoy a unas horas de llegar* Nature informa

-Bien, cuando llegues recuerda utilizar el modo anti rastreo- Jessica Striker revisa unos papeles en su oficina.

*Eso es obvio, no crees?* Nature revisa unos interruptores de la nave * Nature Overrated fuera* Nature corta su conexión.

\- Samantha, ya está el prototipo que te pedí?- Jessica llama a Samantha Williams, su asistente, mediante el teléfono de su oficina.

*En un momento te lo llevo, Jessica* Samantha se reporta por medio del teléfono.

Se abre la puerta – Jessica, tienes que probar el prototipo, esto reemplazara a tus viejas y obsoletas armas– Samantha se mira emocionada.

-Haber, muéstrame- Jessica queda intrigada por aquel artefacto que parecía reloj de mano.

*CO-MU-NI-CA-CION EN-TRAN-TE*

-Sí, voy para allá- Jessica se levanta y se dirige a la puerta secreta de su oficina, la cual contenía su traje- Bien, vigila afuera, si pregunta diles que fui a cenar o algo-

* * *

La Cueva

-Darkstrike estará allá- Frost Wizard se pone su capucha y sale corriendo.

-Bien, monitoreare la situacion- El mayordomo suelta la charola con té y bocadillos – Conectado, MJ conectado a servidores- el F020 Striker (automóvil de Darkstike)

Nueva York

* * *

-Reporte de situación, James.- Darkstrike pregunta ya en su auto a toda velocidad.

*El banco central de New York está siendo atracado, no parecen ser asaltantes de bancos normales, tienen un tipo de arma sin identificar en la base de datos de armas comunes* James comenta.

-Bien, ya tengo la ruta en mi GPS, eso queda por la quinta- Darkstrike Woman acelera.

*Bien, tratare de averiguar qué tipo de armas son esas, Frost Wizard va en camino, James fuera*

*Darkstrike, estoy por llegar* Frost Wizard que termina la oración y el que llega al banco.

-Bien, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue, de acuerdo?- Darkstrike responde

-Por supuesto- Frost Wizard se reporta con la NYCPD.

Heaven – Distrito Central – Dia

* * *

-Bien, espero que hayan entendido el objetivo de la misión- Oblivion queda viendo a los tres guerreros con firmeza.

-Hay, la tierra es aburrida…- Jessie susurra en su hombro

-Te escuche- Oblivion lo observa.

-Pienso que es una buena oportunidad para aprender más, señor- Jenssen le da un codazo a su hermano gemelo y voltea a ver a Oblivion con una sonrisa.

-Como sea...- Jessie voltea los ojos.

-Maestro, tendremos que vestirnos diferente? O algo así- Code le pregunta a Oblivion.

-Sí, se mezclaran con los hereos de la tierra, necesitan trajes de batalla diferente- Oblivion les muestra unas imágenes de algunos héroes de la tierra y sus estilo.

-Me gusta esa gabardina gunslinger, con algún tipo de armadura por debajo y unas botas estilo griegas…- Code se queda pensante – Ya lo tengo, ya se cómo será mi traje.

Los gemelos empiezan a hablar en coro-Bien, hay muchos héroes por allí con diferentes estilo, usare una armadura más ligera y un pantalón que no sea de metal…- Los gemelos se quedan viendo y en coro dicen - Pensaste lo mismo que yo? Bien ya lo tenemos!-

-Bien, aquí tengo una muestra de los superhéroes más notables de la tierra, Este es Nature Overrated, hijo del gran Captain Animal- Oblivion se queda pensativo.

-El Captain Animal? El mismo con el que tu- Code mira a Oblivion con admiración.

-Sí, el mismo con el que luche para detener unos demonios nivel 10 de salir de Hell hace unas décadas atrás- Se muestran unas escenas de Nature Overrated metiendo las manos en la tierra y sacando unas raíces para hacer explotar un robot gigante.

-Impresionante- Jenssen queda intrigado por el poder de Nature.

-Sí, su poder consiste en la manipulación de la vida natural, todas las plantas por así decirlo obedecen sus órdenes.- Oblivion explica – Aquí tenemos a Darkstrike Woman, es un terrícola sin poderes, ella es…- Oblivion es interrumpido.

-Sin poderes? Que arriesga su vida solo porque si?- Code pregunto + Es muy linda…+ Code se dice a sí mismo.

-Veras, ella nació de una joven, hermosa y adinerada familia en New York, pero a la hora de nacer un mayordomo que tenían sus padre se dio cuenta del testamento que dejaron los señores en un caso de un accidente o muerte de ellos, le dejaban todo a cargo a la niña recién nacida, el mayordomo al darse cuenta mato a los padres de la niña. La policía detuvo al mayordomo y encontraron los cuerpos de los padres, sin embargo no la encontraron a ella, el mayordomo la llevo a un albergue de niños huérfanos donde fue criada como otra persona común y corriente aunque a lo largo de su vida anduvo visitando gran parte del mundo junto a sus padres adoptivos quienes la alentaron a aprender diferentes disciplinas alrededor del mundo, tales como el karate, taekwondo, ninjitsu, boxing, kickboxing, natación entre otras disciplinas tales como el manejo de armas blancas y armas de fuego ya cuando era mayor, hasta que un día los abogados de los Striker hicieron hablar al mayordomo y solto la sopa de donde estaba la niña y con qué familia la había dejado, al volver ellos a los Estados Unidos, se dieron cuenta que ella era inmensamente rica y al cumplir los 18 años ella asumiría el poder total de la compañía, bueno al final sus padres adoptivos murieron debido al cáncer porque fumaban mucho y ella debido a su inteligencia y brillantes logro entrar a los 15 años a la universidad para estudiar y prepararse para dirigir la empresa, se dio cuenta de la historia de uno de los mayordomos más fieles de sus padres y allí despertó su sentimiento de justicia y orden.- Oblivion termina de relatar la historia.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron impresionados al escuchar tan desgarradora historia.

+Se parece en algo a mi…+ Code se dice a sí mismo.

* * *

La Tierra – Nueva York – Tarde

-Bien, eso fue fácil- Darkstrike Woman confisca las armas de los asaltantes de banco.  
\- Estas son armas del gobierno… Industrias Striker las fabrica, llévatelas al automovil o la policía las confiscara – Darkstrike le susurra a Frost dándole las pistolas para que el salga corriendo.

-Todo listo eh Darkstrike?- El Capitan de la policía felicita a la heroína con una taza de café en su mano izquierda y una dona en la otra.

-Sí, supongo…- Hubo un segundo incomodo de silencio en la habitación – Bueno… El deber llama y esas cosas…- Sale caminando del banco + Ugh, eso fue tan incómodo...+

-Darkstrike!- Frost recostado en el F020 le grita a Darkstrike – Es hora de irnos-

-Bajate del F020- Darkstrike voltea los ojos.

-Relájate y trata de mantenerme el paso quieres?

*Aquí Nature, estoy por entrar a New York, dame acceso a tu clave de la entrada marina a la cueva* Nature Overrated le pide a Darkstrike.

-James, mándale el código de accesos de la entrada marítima a Nature por favor – Darkstrike le pide al mayordomo.

*Si, Darkstrike* El Mayordomo afirma.

-Gracias, James- Darkstrike Woman enciende motores y se pone en marcha.

Frost Wizard sujeta su comunicador en la oreja mientras vas corriendo*Quieres competir?* El velocista le pregunta y aumenta la velocidad pasando a Dakrstrike.

Darkstrike mueve la palanca de cambios -No, es un riesgo para los civiles- Darkstrike responde cuando de repente empiezan a golpear su techo – que mierda?- se pregunta activando una cámara en el techo del F020 – Oh – un suspiro de terror se escuchan salir de su boca.

-Reporte de situación, estoy siendo atacada por uno de esos demonios, repito estoy siendo atacada!-

*Voy para allá* Nature transmite mediante el comunicador de su jet el cual es golpeado por un fuerte estruendo * que fue eso?* se pregunta mirando a través de las cámaras externas de su Jet* parece que tengo compañía, me desviare un poco, UGH! han arrancado un ala del Jet, quieren jugar eh?* Nature empieza a dar una vuelta de 360 grados, se corta la señal con Darkstrike.

-NATURE!- Darkstrike grita

*Yo también tengo compañía enfrente mío…* Frost Wizard se queda sorprendido

*Qué clase de compañía?* Darkstrike pregunta mediante el comunicador.

-De la que están atacando a ustedes- Frost Wizard se detiene en medio de la calle viendo como más de 30 de los demonios se le acercan a él – Quieren jugar? Juguemos-

Notas de autor

GAAAAH, lamento la super tardanza por el siguiente capitulo, la verdad mi vida es algo ajetreada y escribir es un Hobbie que me ayuda a liberrar estrés, espero disfruten el capítulo.

-dialogo- significa hablar en voz clara o susurrar.

+dialogo+ significa pensamiento

*dialogo* significa hablar mediante comunicadores, llamadas y asi.


End file.
